


Maybe it was a bit too much...

by Xiime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (tiny mention), Alfred is just overly tidy, Alternate Universe - Human, And there is no incest or anything, FACE Family, Fluff, Kiku is just mentioned actually, M/M, Mattie is a little ball of naughtiness, They are just cute brothers and roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Contrary to popular belief, Alfred is actually quite a well organized guy. Matthew just likes hiding various possessions of Al’s to watch him panic and turn his whole house upside down. Right before someone comes over." From an AU I found in tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it was a bit too much...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... this is the first fic I wrote being fully woken up. I hope it's enjoyable at least xd (Sorry if there are any mistakes~)

“Kiku is coming today!!” shouted Alfred at the top of his lungs while he came running through the front door.

Matthew raised an eyebrow from where he was laying on the couch.

“Oh? And why are you so excited? It’s not as if he has never came before…”

“But he is coming with Yao this time! He was staying at his house and decided to bring him along! We have to tidy up, bro!!” He started running around the house, picking Matthew’s clothes from the floor and some other stuff the Canadian had carelessly left lying around. (Alfred was way too tidy and he had all his stuff where they were supposed to be)

“Chill down, Al… It’s not so messy, you don’t have to be so desperate,” said Matthew calmly. However, he turned off the TV and started to help.

“But it is! We have to clean up too, Yao is an old man, so he must hate mess!” he shouted while he ran to the laundry with the clothes.

Matthew smiled wickedly when an idea popped to his mind and then shouted as loud as he could (which was not much), “I’ll be tidying upstairs,” before going up straight to Alfred’s bedroom.

He couldn’t contain his grin while he opened the door silently and crept inside. He unplugged Alfred’s cellphone, which was charging, and put it in his pocket in silent mode. Then, he went to the bathroom and stole his brother’s toothbrush and some other things he found.

He went to his own room and hid everything in the last drawer of his wardrobe before trying to tidy some things to pretend he helped in something.

He knew Alfred was going to go crazy when he didn’t find his stuff.

But well, that’s what he got for being out all day and leaving Matthew alone!

With a little chuckle some could call cute, he went downstairs to find his twin still running around.

“Done.” Matt said. “What time are they coming?” he asked.

Al stopped his frantic movements and looked at Matthew guiltily.

“Emm... In half an hour?” he said with a tiny voice, in contrast to his usually loud. “And I said we would have dinner ready for when they arrive... Sorry Mattie please don't kill me!!” he shouted, put his hands up and pressed himself against the wall when he saw the killer glare Matthew send his way. There was no way he was going to let Alfred call a delivery to feed their friend's sophisticated big brother. (Because that was obviously what he was planning to do.)

With a last growl, he said angrily “I'll be in the kitchen" and stormed off. He heard Al's relieved sigh when he saw that he wasn't going to get hurt this time. Just he wait until he found out there were missing things in his room.

 _And in the kitchen too_ , Matthew thought, his anger fading away. _Oh, this is going to be so fun._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later~

 

“MATTIE!” a shouted resonated through the house.

Said boy smiled wickedly, anticipating what was coming.

“Yes, Al?” he asked innocently, turning around to smile pleasantly at his desperate-looking brother.

“I can't find my cellphone!! It was plugged in my room and now it's not! What am I gonna do?!” Alfred shouted when he crossed the kitchen’s door.

“Hmm, did you check in the bathroom?” Matthew asked.

Alfred looked at him weirdly.

“... In the bathroom? Why would I leave it there?”

Matthew shrugged.

“Dunno, I actually forgot mine there last week.”

“Huh... OK. I’ll go check, just in case.” He said, pointing to the bathroom and turning around with a confused face.

As soon as Alfred went away, Matthew opened a drawer and grabbed the tablecloth. He’d known Alfred would show up soon, so now that he was sure he wasn’t going to arrive at the kitchen again for at least 10 seconds (and counting, because he knew his brother would come running when he found out the other things that were missing) he hid the tablecloth in the back of the fridge, behind the vegetables. He knew Alfred wasn’t going to check there.

As he had predicted, as soon as he closed the fridge’s door, he heard Alfred’s shout approaching him.

“MAAAAAAAATT!!!!” he heard Alfred yell, as if he was so desperate he couldn’t even remember the full nickname.

“What is it now?” he said with his usual calm voice, not turning around from the stove where he started stirring some liquid inside a pot. He even managed an annoying tone to mask his amusement.

“My cellphone! My deodorant!! MY STUFF!!! Can’t find them anywhere! I bet some alien stole it! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?” He shouted in visible panic.

“Hmm… I don’t think anyone stole anything, I’m sure they are in the house somewhere.” Matthew said turning around with a kind smile. “I would help you look for them, but there’s only 10 minutes until they arrive and I have to FINISH COOKING.” He finished with a glare and turned around again.

He could feel his brother desperate state.

“If I were you I would hurry up, Al,” he said before starting to stir the pot again.

“I’ll check again!” Alfred said before running away.

 

It was 5 minutes later when Matthew finished his cooking. He put the food in the oven to preserve the hot and went to the living room to check on his twin.

When he set his foot past the threshold he was met with utter mess.

The sofa’s cushions were on the floor, the chairs were everywhere except near the table, there were papers scattered all over the place, and he could swear that thing under the football ball in the corner was the remote control of the TV in Alfred’s room.

In the middle of it all, stood Alfred.

His hair was a mess, his clothes were all wrinkled, his glasses were crooked and he wore a totally panicked expression on his face. As soon as he saw Matthew, he ran to him and put his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“I can’t find them! I looked EVERYWHERE but they are just not here! What am I gonna do, Kiku told me he’d call before they arrive! What if I don’t pick up and they think we forgot?!”

“And there are only 5 minutes left,” Matthew added unhelpfully with a quiet voice, trying to suppress his smile. This was gold.

“FIVE MINUTES!? What are we gonna do!!?” Matthew could swear Alfred was going to faint any moment now.

He decided his brother had suffered enough for today, so he said, “I’ll look for them, you tidy here for a bit, eh?”

Not so lost now that he was given instructions and he could delegate everything to his super reliable little brother, Alfred nodded and started lifting the cushions.

Matthew went to his room, tidying the mess in the stairs in the way, and grabbed all the stolen stuff. He was surprised Alfred hadn’t tried to search in his room... Maybe he respected his privacy more than was deserved. Well, that’s what he got for being so good, right?

He walked down the stairs with a triumphant smile as he handed the stuff to a very surprised Alfred.

“You had checked under your bed?” Mattie asked.

“Yeah, I did!! Why, you found them there?” Matthew nodded. “So weird!!! Anyways, thanks a lot, bro! You saved me!” Alfred said grabbing the things with one hand and hugging Matthew with his free arm.

Matthew giggled and said, “It’s no big deal. Can you set up the table? I’ll finish here.” He said, looking forward to his last surprise.

“’kay!” Alfred said, running happily to the kitchen.

Matthew finished tidying just in time for Alfred’s head to pop out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Mattie…” he said trying to stay calm. “Where do we keep the tablecloth?”

“In the second drawer from the top, why?” he answered as innocently as he could muster.

Alfred started panicking again.

“But it’s not there! Or, I think! I mean, I checked, twice, but, it’s not…”

“Calm down, Al, I’m going.”

Matthew entered the kitchen and opened the drawer, saying, “Nope, it’s definitely not here…” He could almost hear the panic entering his brother’s body, so he said, “Don’t worry, we can set the table without it!”

He cringed when he heard Alfred shout, “But we’re talking about Yao! We can’t just eat in a bare table! Where do we keep the spare? Wait… Do we have a spare?”

“We used to… but we gave it to Daddy when Papa insisted on using the best tablecloth in France because they 'didn’t have another'...”

“I’m sorry Mattie!! I know I should’ve invited them for tomorrow, or another day, now it’s going to be a disaster! I’m a disaster as a hero, I can’t even find a tablecloth, and they’re surely in their way already…” he said, falling under the stress. He covered his eyes with his hands and that’s when Matthew thought, _Well, oops, maybe that was a bit too much._

While Alfred had his eyes covered, Matthew hurriedly (but silently) opened the fridge and grabbed the tablecloth. He put it in the drawer again and then went to stand in front of his twin. He grabbed Al’s hands and tugged gently.

“Al…” he said quietly.

“…what…?” he said, his voice muffled by the hands he refused to take down.

“Please, Al, it’s going to be alright. Look at me,” Matthew said, starting to feel really guilty when Alfred finally put his hands down and looked at him with watery blue eyes. “I’m really sorry, Al, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“…what’d ya mean, Mattie? It’s not your fault!” he said while Matthew took away Al's glasses and wiped the tears away. He put them on again and kissed Alfred tenderly in the cheek before whispering, “Check in the drawer again.”

With a confused expression, Alfred turned around and opened the drawer to find the tablecloth lying there like it had never disappeared.

He grabbed it and turned around to look at his brother with a shocked expression. “What… is the meaning of this…?”

Matthew smiled guiltily. “I said I was sorry!! I just couldn’t help it…”

Just when Alfred opened his mouth to answer, his cellphone rang.

He settled for a frown and a glare at his brother before looking at the screen. His face lit up.

“’sup, Kiku!” he said with his usually loud voice. He threw the tablecloth at Matthew with another glare. Said boy got the hint and hurriedly started to set up the table while Alfred chatted with Kiku.

When Alfred hung up he left the cellphone on the table and went to fetch the drinks, which was the only thing missing. He set them on the table too, and when he passed next to Matthew in his way to the door he pushed his brother’s shoulder with his own and send a glare his way.

“They’re here, but I’ll get to you later,” he said threateningly.

“Wouldn’t expect any less from you,” Matthew answered with a wink and a pretend-to-be innocent smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, comment or something^^ (It's a little too ooc for my tastes, I know, but I'm working on that!)


End file.
